I’m Not a Stupid Omega
by Darksoulsl
Summary: Baekhyun itu omega yang tidak bodoh. Ketika Baekhyun mengalami heat di club, chanyeol datang menyelamatkannya. “Aku tidak mau kau hamil saat kau tidak sepenuhnya sadar bercinta dengan ku” Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun tetap disisinya tapi sayangnya Baekhyun tau semuanya. “Hanya aku yang boleh mengclaim mu” CHANBAEK! alpha!chanyeol omega!baekhyun Slight Hunbaek


**I'm Not a Stupid Omega**

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Kim Jong In

Xi Luhan

Much more

.

.

.

Dark tu paling ga bisa bikin summary ya so maafin gue.

Gue tu suka ngomongnya agak kasar so mind me.

Gue ga suka banyak bacot dalam intro

Gue Cuma mau cerita ff ini tercipta setelah gue ga tahan liat LOVE IS AN ILLUSION CHAP 19.

 **INSTA: DARKSOULSSL**

.

.

.

 **WARNING!**

 **BOY X BOY**

 **JIJIK HOMO? MINGGIR**

 **EXO BUKAN MILIK GUE**

 **CERITA MILIK GUE**

 **NO COPAS/EDIT**

 **RATING M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Aku Baekhyun , Byun Baekhyun. Seorang mahasiswa tingkat 6 di universitas seoul yang ternama. Kalian pasti berpikir aku ini anak dari orang kaya bukan? Sayang nya kalian salah besar, orang tuaku hanya seorang petani di busan, dulunya karena Tuhan lebih menginginkan mereka kembali padanya. Aku tau, kalian tidak perlu bersedih untuk itu. Aku hidup di seoul ini berbekal dengan uang hasil kerjaku, karena aku sudah tidak memiliki siapapun lagi. Aku bekerja paruh jam sebagai waiter di club malam. Aku bukan remaja yang melakukan hal buruk di club, aku hanya bekerja, bukan pekerja sex ataupun mencari pria berduit.

Menjadi siswa tingkat 6 membuat ku banyak waktu luang, karena memang mata kuliah yang kuambil tidaklah banyak. Aku berjalan menyusuri Lorong kampus ini menuju kesebuah tempat dimana aku biasanya menenangkan diri, disebuah balkon kampus yang sangat jarang orang kunjungi.

"Hah…."

Hembusan nafas kasar keluar dari mulut ku, aku merasa bingung keuangan ku semakin menipis, baru-baru ini club tempat aku bekerja ditutup paksa karena ada pelanggan yang ketahuan menggunakan narkoba.

Kriek-

"Hm?"

Ada seseorang membuka pintu penutup balkon, menampakan seorang bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan balutan bomber hitam. Orang itu masih tidak menyadari keberadaan ku, hingga ia duduk tepat di kursi didepan ku.

"Hm..maaf anda siapa ?"

Pria di depan ku ini menengokan kepalanya sangat kaku, tatapan matanya terasa ketakutan, wajahnya tidak terbaca.

"A-apakah kau hantu?"

"haha.. aku sudah berada disini sebelum kau "

"Hantu?"Baekhyun semakin tidak bisa mengontrol tawanya, pria di hadapannya ini sangat tampan dan bodoh.

"Bukan… sepertinya kau tidak melihatku duduk disini.."

Senyuman manis terpatri di wajah ku, supaya dia tidak terlalu tegang dan canggung, mana aku dikira hantu. Tidak ada hantu semanis aku.

"Hah…. Tuhan kikira kau hantu"

Dia mengelus dadanya pelan, menetralkan deru nafasnya. Aku masih setia memandanginya, dia tampan, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tebal, rambutnya hitam terjuntai menutupi mata, sangat enak untuk dipandang.

"Maaf ya aku mengganggu mu..aku juga biasa ke tempat ini, tapi kita tidak pernah bertemu"

Orang itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang aku tau itu tidak gatal sama sekali, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya kearah ku, tentu aku tau apa yang ia akan katakana setelah ini. Berkenalan .

"Aku Park Chanyeol.. tingkat 7 jurursan Teknik"

Aku menggapai tangan besarnya, dan boom tangan ku tenggelam di tangannya. Aku tau tangan ku ini sangat lentik seperti wanita. Jangan salah juga ya aku tidak langsung jatuh hati pada pria ini.

"Byun Baekhyun.. tingkat 6 jurusan design"

"Oh.. lebih muda dariku kah?" ia menarik tangannya dan menumpu dagunya menghadapku.

"Aku 1992". "Sama!"

Dia Nampak sangat tertarik mengobrol dengan ku. Kulihat lesung pipinya semakin dalam ketika ia tersenyum. Ia sangat tampan harus kuakui.

"Aku November.." . " Dan aku mei jadi aku lebih tua darimu"

Ia Nampak tertawa lagi, benar-benar orang yang ramah. Aku hanya tersenyum saja, kalian tau aku bukan orang mudah langsung akrab dengan orang baru, apalagi orang yang menganggapku kemudian menceritakan banyak sekali cerita, dan aku hanya menanggapi seadanya, tapi tetap dalam mode ramah ku. Tak lama setelah itu ia melirik jam yang aku juga tau itu jam mahal.

"Ini jam makan siang, bagaimana juga kita makan siang di restauran samping itu?

Dia menawariku makan siang, dan aku juga tau bahwa itu restauran mahal. Big no no. aku bahkan berencana untuk tidak makan siang ini untuk menekan pengeluaran ku.

"Maaf Chanyeol aku tidak punya uang untuk makan disana.."

Aku jujur, aku memang sedang krisis, ia terdiam sambil menatapku dari atas hingga kebawah, kenapa? Aku tidak memakai sesuatu yang berlebihan , hanya kaos dan jaket biru. Wajahnya langsung berubah, tersenyum lagi.

"Tak apa aku akan mentraktir mu"

Heol, dia bukan pacarku dan ini bukan kencan juga, kenapa dia repot-repot membayar makanku. Aku merasa sangat tidak enak, namun juga tak enak menolak dua kali, tapi aku juga bingung, tapi aku juga ingin makan .

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir Baekhyun , ayo"

Ia menarik tangan ku untuk turun dan menuju resto tersebut. Ia menuntunku untuk duduk di kursi samping jedela. Ia membaca menu dan memesan beberapa makanan yang menurut dia enak. Aku hanya menurut, ia tadi bertanya makanan apa yang aku ingin kan dan aku mengatakan terserah. So disini lah aku , duduk di restauran mewah dan makanan yang terlihat lezat berjejer dihadapan ku.

"Makanlah… tenang aku punya voucher haha"

Sial dia masih saja membahas traktiran miliknya, aku bukan memikirkan itu sebenarnya. Hanyalah ini terlalu cepat bagi orang seperti ku yang sangat jarang berkumpul dengan orang.

"Baiklah.."

Aku mulai memakan makanan yang disajikan, sangat enak aku bahkan tidak tau kapan aku bisa makan seenak ini lagi.

"Baekhyun.. kau tinggal dimana?"

"Aku tinggal di apartemen kecil di dekat sini"

"orang tuamu?"

"Mereka sudah tidak ada"

Aku menjawab sangat santai, tapi kenapa jeda nya sangat lama. Aku mendongkakan mataku dan melihat ia hanya menatap sedih. Aku keheranan , kenapa dia sangat sedih?

"Kau tak apa?"

"Maafkan aku … turut berduka cita"

"Tak masalah santai saja"

Setelah itu kita makan lagi, ini benar benar terasa canggung , aku bersumpah. Namun Chanyeol Nampak sangat berbeda dia santai dan mengobrol lagi.

"Baekhyun.. apa kau tidak terlalu menyukai mengobrol dengan seorang alpa? Aku tau bahwa kau omega dan aku bisa merasakannya"

Aku sedikit tersedak akibat pertanyaannya, segera kuraih air minum yang ia berikan padaku.

"Jujur.. ya.. feromon mu sangat kuat dan itu sedikit mebuat kepala ku pening"

"Tapi feromon mu manis baek"

"A-apa?"

"Kau tidak sedang heat kan?"

Ia menatap ku penuh khawatir, dan halo.. kita baru saja bertemu namun dia sudah memperlalukanku seperti teman lamanya.

"Tidak, dan bisakah aku pulang sekarang? Bukannya aku tidak mau berlama-lama , tapi aku ada acara .. maafkan aku"

Tanpa aku sadari aku merajuk padanya, ia tertawa sebentar, kemudian meminta bill dan membayarnya, bukankah terlihat seperti kencan?.

"Kau mau kuantar?, tapi mobilku masih di kampus"

"Tidak perlu aku sudah biasa berjalan kaki.."

"kearah mana?"." Kiri"

Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengusak rambut pirang ku, oh astaga kita baru kenal.

"hati-hati"

Beberapa hari setelah insiden seperti kencan dengan Chanyeol itu, aku mendapat tawaran menjadi waiter di club lagi. Kali ini club besar dan mewah, yeah pasti bayarannya banyak. Langsung saja ku iyakan, xiumin hyung juga ada disana. Aku berangkat pukul 5 karena club dimulai pukul 7. Aku berjalan menuju halte bus dan menaiki bus yang menuju ke dekat club malam pada saat itu.

"Baekhyun!"

Sesampai di club itu xiumin hyung langsung menghampiriku dan membawa ku ketempat ganti baju di club itu. Mereka memberika baju pada waiter mereka, hanya kemeja putih dan celanan hitam biasa. Aku memakai pakaian itu , sangat pas di badan ku, oh tidak celananya sedikit sempit , membuat pantal sintal ku terjiplak di balik celana itu. Sial.

"Hyung, celananya terlalu sempit buat ku"

Xiumin hyung membalik badan ku untuk melihat apakah benar celanannya terlalu sempit atau tidak. Tak berapa lama xiumin hyung justru tertawa. Aku bingung tentu saja.

"Maaf baek itu celana terakhir, dan mau tak mau kau harus memakai itu"

Sial. Pikiran ku jadi kemana-mana, siapa yang tidak takut kalau pantatnya terjiplak jelas dihadapan banyak orang. Apalagi aku ini omega, bukan seperti hyung yang beta. Sial , aku takut pantat ku menjadi sasaran. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi , aku byun Baekhyun adalah seorang yang professional.

"Hai kalian, acara akan dimulai semua bersiap"

Seorang yang aku tau ini adalah manager tempat ini mengumpulkan kami, dan sialnya lagi di pekerjaan ini hanya aku yang omega ! gila. Aku bisa mencium dari feromon mereka , apa aku ini salah tempat ya.

"Hei kau antarkan ini ke meja nomer 12"

Seorang bartender baru saja menyuruhku mengantar minuman ini ke meja 12, heol meja itu berada ditengah tengah dan tau bagaimana perasaan ku melewati banyak orang dengan celana ketat? Malu sekali. Mau tak mau aku harus mengantar minuman itu. Nampan itu sudah berada ditangan ku , segeralah kuantar ke meja yang di maksud. Sial aku tau banyak sekali alpha yang ingin menerkam pantat ku, aku bisa merasakannya, feromon mereka seakan mengatakan.

'wow pantat yang indah'

'sial pantat itu menggoda'

'aku ingin menyewanya'

Aku tidak tuli , bahkan banyak dari mereka yang berbisik sangat keras. Oh kerja bagus Baekhyun , ku harap aku tidak kehilangan kesucian ku disini. Hari makin malam, lampu pun makin redup. Hanya lampu disko yang menyala terang , membuat pandangan ku semakin meremang.

"Huh capek sekali"

Aku berjalan hendak kembali ketempat aku menunggu pesanan, saat aku hendak kembali, sialnya aku menabrak seseorang. Kudongakan kepala ku dan seorang pria paruh baya sedang menatap ku lapar, dia memegang tangan ku dan hendak memeluk ku, hingga akhirnya aku rasakan sebuah tangan besar menarik pinggang ku.

"Menjaulah"

Hei aku mengenali suara ini, aku membalikan badanku dan .

"Chanyeol?"

Seorang park Chanyeol, remaja aneh yang tiba tiba mengajaku makan siang Bersama ada di hadapan ku menggunakan setelah jas tanpa dasi serta tangannya melingkar dipinggang ku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Si Chanyeol ini bertanya padaku dengan tatapan sinis dan nada tidak bersahabat. Tunggu memnag aku ada salah padanya, kenapa dia marah padaku?

"AKu bekerja disini"

"Disini berbahaya!"

"Kenapa? Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri"

Aku mulai terpancing emosi juga, Chanyeol tiba tiba meninggikan nada bicaranya, dan aku sudah Lelah dia membikin ku semakin emosi. Segera saja aku melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan cepat kearah kamar mandi, aku ingin membasuh mukaku biar sedikit lebih dingin. Aku masih bisa mendengar Chanyeol terus meneriakan namaku, tapi untuk apa, kami bahkan tidak sedekat itu.

Dikamar mandi ini tidak ada seorang pun, dan itu membuatku bernafas lega. Aku membasahi wajah ku dengan air, lumayan untuk mendinginkan. Kubasuh berulang dan tiba tiba aku merasakan panas disekujur tubuhku. Tunggu aku heat sekarang?!

"Hah…hah.. hahh"

Nafas ku mulai pendek, dan feromon ku menyebar, jangan aku takut ! kamar mandi ini tidak terkunci. Dan benar, seorang berbadan kekear masuk kekamar mandi dan menatap ku intens. Sial sial aku tidak bisa melarikan diri.

"Hei cantik feromon mu memabukan sekali.. sedang heat ya?"

Si orang itu semakin berjalan mendekat kearah ku , dan boom tangan nya tiba tiba menarik ku kasar, wajahnya berada diceruk leherku, lidahnya menjilat tengkuk ku.

"Tolong!"

BRUAK

Saat ku buka mata ku pria itu sudah terkapar di lantai dengan luka dikepalanya, tebak siapa yang datang menyelamatkanku? Yup betul itu Chanyeol lagi.

"Ch-anyeolh..hhh"

"Baek. Kau heat"

"Mhh…hh"

Aku sudah tidak sadar dengan keadaan ini. Mata ku memburam dan tubuhku terasa panas dan gatal.

"Chanyeolllhhh…panas"

"SIAL!" aku masih bisa melihat Chanyeol menutup hidungnya dan menggendongku keluar dari club.

"Sial, kenapa dia bisa heat ditempat seperti ini, "

000

Chanyeol berjalan sambil menggendong tubuh lemas Baekhyun. Ia bahkan menggeram pada siapapun yang masih berani mengendus feromon Baekhyun, meski Chanyeol sudah berusaha menutupi nya dengan feromon miliknya. Omega yang sedang heat memang luar biasa.

Chanyeol tidak memiliki pilihan lagi selain membawa Baekhyun ke apartemen nya, karena ia tidak tau tempat tinggal si mungil, dan meski ia tau ia tetap akan membawanya ke apartemen Chanyeol. Ia meletakan si mungil di kursi penumpang dan mengendarai mobilnya ke apartemen miliknya.

Setelah sampai, Chanyeol segera merebahkan Baekhyun di ranjang king size nya. Baekhyun terlihat sangat berantakan, dengan peluh mengalir di pelipisnya dan semburat merah muncul dipipi si mungil.

"Chanyeol… panashhhh.."

"Baekhyun.. aku –"

Tak Chanyeol kira simungil sudah menungging dihadapan celananya, dibagian gundukannya. Si mungil mulai melepas sabuk mahal milik Chanyeol. Dan menjilati penisnya dari luar celana.

"Ah sial baek! Kau yang meminta ini!"

Chanyeol yang mulai terbakar karena aroma manis yang Baekhyun keluarkan ini melucuti celananya hingga lutut. Ia melepaskan kebanggaanya hingga menampari pipi Baekhyun.

"Ah.. besar"

Baekhyun memegang penis itu dan menggosok-gosokan di pipi nya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu semakin termakan birahi. Chanyeol itu alpha normal, jika diberikan suguhan seorang omega heat di kamar tidurnya maka dia akan bringas juga.

Baekhyun mengemuti benda Panjang itu sehingga Chanyeol melempar kepalanya kebelakang. Mengemut, menyedot, dan mengocok kasar.

"Baekh.. cukup aku tidak mau keluar sekarang"

Chanyeol melepas kuluman pada penisnya dan langsung melucuti seluruh pakaian Baekhyun, ia mendorong Baekhyun untuk telentang.

"Chanyeollhh.. kumohon cepat masukan…"

Baekhyun mengakangkan pahanya dan menyibak pipi pantatnya agar lubang surha itu terlihat. Lubang itu sudah basah oleh cairan alami, Nampak berkedut minta diisi penis besar. Chanyeol berfikir tidak akan perlu ada yang Namanya foreplay lagi. Ia segera mengarahkan penis besarnya ke lubang itu. Ia mencoba memasukan kepala penisnya dan sedikit sulit.

"Hah.. "

Baekhyun terus mendesah saat kepala jamur itu terus mencoba menerobosnya. Tiba tiba sesuatu menghantam kesadaran Chanyeol. Ia berhenti membuat penisnya masuk ke lubang Baekhyun.

"apahh..?"

Chanyeol terlihat merogoh nakas lemarinya, mengambil sebuah bungkusan tipis berisikan condom dan memakainya.

"Aku tidak mau kau hamil saat kau tidak sadar betul aku sedang bercinta dengan mu"

Selesai dengan pemakaian comdom itu , si tampan mulai mendorong penisnya lagi, kali ini terasa berbeda akibat karet penghalang itu, namun Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkannya yang terpenting saat ini lubangnya digaruk oleh sesuatu.

Slep-

"AH!"

Penis itu masuk seluruhnya ke lubang hangat Baekhyun, si mungil terlihat menahan sakit yang dirasa. Chanyeol menunduk untuk mencium kening si mungil guna untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit. Chanyeol tau ia tidak langsung menggerakan penisnya, ia mendiamkan beberapa saat terlebih dahulu. Sial penisnya sangat teremas keras.

"Chanyeolhh.."

Pergaulan itu terjadi sangat panas hingga pagi menjelang, kamar itu menjadi saksi bisu dua anak adam saling berbagi kasih, dimana si mungil sedang mengalami heatnya dan si tampan sedang mengurangi panas heat pasangannya. Teriakan nama masing-masing menjadi pertanda selesainya pergaulan panas mereka.

000

Sejak kejadian dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling memadu kasih itu, Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk tinggal di apartement nya dengan berbagai dalih alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Namun si mungil tetap bersikukuh untuk menolaknya karena ia sadar itu hanyalah alibi Chanyeol untuk tetap bisa melakukan persetubuhan. Baekhyun bukannya tidak tau kalau Chanyeol itu alpha dengan sejuta gairah yang harus disalurkan ke lawannya, ia hanya tidak mau menolak terlalu kasar. Namun apa yang di lakukan Chanyeol memang bisa dibilang sanagtlah bodoh. Dimana beberapa hari yang lalu si tinggi mengatakan kalau Baekhyun tinggal disini dulu untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Hell jurusan mereka saja berbeda bagaimana bisa Baekhyun membantu?

"Chan.. aku pulang ya, tugas mu juga sudah selesai, tidak ada alasan lagi.."

"Tunggu Baek…"

"Shtt"

Baekhyun meletakan telunjuknya di bibir tebal Chanyeol, menahan si tampan untuk tidak berbicara lagi.

"Aku sudah bolos part time sedari kemarin.. aku tidak dapat uang.."

"Baek! kerja mu itu berbahaya! Bagaimana kalau kau heat di tempat itu lagi"

"Untuk informasi aku baru saja diterima di sebuah kafe"

"Dimana?"

"Viva Polo"

Baekhyun beralih ke tas yang sudah ia persiapkan sedari tadi, menggendongnya enteng dan berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar milik apartement Chanyeol. Apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol? Tersenyum diam saat si mungil berjalan pergi.

"Bye"

Baekhyun sudah menutup pintu itu meninggalkan si tampan tetap dalam tempatnya. Jujur Baekhyun juga merasa bersalah juga, karena lelaki tampan itu sangat baik padanya. Tapi toh Chanyeol juga tidak menahannya. Saat ini ia harus ke café tempat dia diterima.

Baekhyun melangkah ke sebuah café yang sialnya ternyata sangat dekat dengan apartement Chanyeol, masalahnya ia baru mengetahui tempat itu. Sial kenapa firasatnya buruk, tidak tidak.

"Byun Baekhyun ya?"

Seorang pemuda berbadan tinggi berkulit gelap berjalan mendekati si mungil. Baekhyun tau dia pasti orang yang mengurus café itu, karena di brosur yang ia dapat tempat itu hanya butuh 1 orang yang membantu, well karena tempatnya juga tidak terlalu besar.

"i-iya.."

"kau mulai part time sekarang ya.. sebentar lagi ada pelanggan yang booking untuk pesta.."

"Siap bos! Dan maaf namamu…?"

"panggil saja kai.. dan tidak tidak.. aku juga pegawai bukan bos"

"Huh?"

Baekhyun mengganti pakaian nya dengan pakaian yang disediakan, sebuah kaos polo putih dengan bordiran bertuliskan viva polo. Baekhyun berdiri dibelakang kasir, tugasnya hanya menjaga kasir dan mengantar pesanan ketika café ramai, hanya itu semua masak meracik dilakukan oleh kai. Waktu menunjukan pukul 7 malam dan sebuah rombongan datang , mereka yang membooking. Seorang pria berwajah sangat cantik terlihat seperti mempimpin mereka, dari dilihat saja sudah ketahuan kalau pesta ini pasti untuknya. Baekhyun menghantarkan menu ke meja mereka.

" Aku pesan paket untuk 10 orang saja.."

"Baiklah…"

Saat Baekhyun berjalan menuju ke cooking areanya, sebuah bunyi lonceng yang menandakan ada seorang yang masuk. Baekhyun membalikan badannya untuk menyapa.

"Selamat datang-"

Sial, itulah yang dipikirkan Baekhyun, kenapa Chanyeol harus ada disini. Baekhyun Nampak merutuki keputusannya bekerja disini. Iangat Baekhyun itu professional, sehingga ia mengabaikan kedatangan Chanyeol. Ia berjalan menuju ke Kai untuk memberikan pesanan.

Baekhyun kemudian berdiri di pantry untuk membatu kai menyusun pesanan, mata Baekhyun tidak memperhatikan kedatangan chnayeol, tidak dengan mata tapi telinganya.

"Chanyeol..kau datang terlambat"

Hell saat itu juga Baekhyun mengadahkan kepalanya, dan terlihat pira cantik itu duduk di samping Chanyeol dan bergelendotan manja di lengan Chanyeol. Dan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan? Ia membelai surai pria itu. Baekhyun? Dia hanya diam tak berekspresi. Pesanan sudah jadi dan kai terlihat kerepotan membawa banyak sekali minuman. Baekhyun menawarkan untuk membantu, berakhir dengan Baekhyun membawa 1 nampan berisi 2 americano dan 2 latte, Baekhyun itu kecil dan kai tidak tega memberikan banyak beban untuknya.

"Ini pesanan nya, caramel float dan vanilla bean disebelah mana?"

"disini"

Kai berjalan menuju ke sisi kanan kerumunan orang itu, dan itu artinya Baekhyun harus mengantar salah satunya minuman milik Chanyeol, karena ia duduk di paling kiri. Sial. Eits ingat lagi Baekhyun itu prosefional.

"Ini pesanan anda"

Baekhyun menaruh 2 latte ke depan pemesannya dan 2 americano ke Chanyeol dan pria berkulit snagat putih yang duduk di depan Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih tidak memperhatikan Chanyeol, sama sekali bahkan meliriknya saja tidak.

"Selamat Menikmati-"

Baekhyun terkejut saat sebuah tangan menahannya untuk pergi, saat ia membalikan badannya hendak protes, sebuah suara baru saja menginstupsinya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Eh..Siapa?"

"Aku Sehun"

Orang yang duduk di hadapan Chanyeol itu yang berkulit sangat putih mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah Sehun, teman kecil Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya mengerutkan dahinya kebingungan, pasalnya Sehunnya dulu sangatlah kurus, jelek, dan tidak ada menariknya sama sekali. Dan lihat apa yang ia dapatkan sekarang? Seorang pemuda berdada bidang, bahu lebar, dahi seksi, rambut sangat stylish.

"Benarkah? Kau berbohong pasti"

"Tidak.. ini aku Sehun mu"

Baekhyun tidak menyadari tatapan dari Chanyeol,Chanyeol Nampak menukikan alisnya tanda ia tidak suka. Tapi Baekhyun tidak melihatnya, sangat disayangkan.

"Aku tidak tau kau bekerja di café milik dia"

Baekhyun mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Sehun dan dadanya berdegup gila, tidak mungik ini café miliknya, dan oh baek dugaan mu benar telunjuk itu mengarah pada Chanyeol yang tersenyum penuh misteri. Sial.

"…"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab apa-apa, hanya diam menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum. Ia hendak berkata bahwa ia kenal dengan Chanyeol dan tak sengaja tatapannya menangkap bahwa tangan pria cantik itu masih terselip di lengan chanyeo, ia mengurung niatnya. Baekhyun berdiri tegap dan membungkuk didepan Chanyeol.

"Halo, saya pegawai baru di café ini, maafkan saya tidak mengetahui anda, nama saya Byun Baekhyun"

Jangan tanya bagaimana ekspresi Chanyeol, dia kecewa bahwa Baekhyun menganggap ia tidak pernah kenal dengannya. Chanyeol pun hanya diam membuat suasana menjadi canggung, Baekhyun memilih membungkuk sebentar dan berjalan menuju belakang kasir.

Kerumunan itu berpesta lumayan lama sekitar jam 10 malam barulah mereka mulai pulang dari café itu, Baekhyun masih sama duduk dibelakang kasir dengan kai berada di sampingnya.

"Berapa totalnya?"

Suara itu Sehun, Baekhyun mendongkak dan ternyata Sehunlah yang membayar seluruh pesanan itu.

"52.000 won"

"Ini.. Baek lain kali kita harus pergi Bersama…oh ya bisakah aku minta nomormu?"

"ya"

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sebuah mata yang mengamati mereka dari jauh. Sehun sudah berpamitan dengan Baekhyun dan berjalan keluar dari café. Tapi sialnya Chanyeol tetap tinggal di café itu, yah terserah dialah itu juga café miliknya.

"Baekhyun"

Suara berat itu memanggil Baekhyun yang sedang mengurusi meja, memaksanya untuk mengalihkan pandangannya. Kai sedang berada di belakang jadi ini kesempatan untuk mereka berbicara.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau pura pura tak kenal padaku?"

"i-itu.."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya bingung aku tidak menyangka bahwa café ini milikmu.."

"Aku bersyukur kau berkerja disini, aku jadi lebih mudah mengawasimu"

"Sial"

Baekhyun tak sengaja mengatakan hal itu, ia langsung membekap mulutnya, hei Chanyeol yang dihadapannya ini pemilik tempat ia bekerja , dia bisa saja di pecat karena tidak sopan terhadap bosnya.

"Hei… kau berkata apa? Rupanya seseorang harus dihukum hm.."

"Tidak tolong jangan.."

Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya ke Baekhyun, menghimpit si mungil kemeja café. Baekhyun terlihat sangat panik, keringat keluar dari pelipisnya, si mungil mencoba mencari alasan agar lepas, dan otaknya tidak bisa sepenuhnya bekerja.

"Apa karena luhan ?"

Oh Baekhyun jadi tau nama pria cantik itu bernama Luhan. Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak terlalu memperhatikan mereka, karena ia sadar dia dan Chanyeol bukan sepasang kekasih. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri ada sedikit rasa tidak suka, yah jika kalian berada dalam posisi Baekhyun pastilah merasakan hal yang sama, bagaimana tidak? Siang tadi Chanyeol memintanya tinggal dan malamnya Chanyeol Bersama pria cantik.

"Aku tidak peduli Chanyeol.."

"Tapi aku peduli... kau dengan Sehun"

"Sehun teman masa kecil ku"

"tapi dia Nampak menyukai mu"

"Dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan mu Park Chanyeol"

"Ada… aku menyukaimu"

"Apa?!"

Baekhyun shook dengan pernyataan Chanyeol yang tidak tau tempat ini, well sebenarnya tidak ada orang sih, tapi tetap salah menurut Baekhyun. Berbanding terbalik Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dihadapannya.

"aku bisa merasakan si albino tadi terus menatap ke lehermu.. dan tebak apa? Hanya aku yang boleh menggigit kelenjarmu.. hanya aku yang boleh mengclaimmu.."

"Jangan bercanda"

"aku tidak bercanda, kenapa akum au bersetubuh dengan mu? Kenapa aku meminta mu tinggal?"

Chanyeol pikir dia berhasil membungkam Baekhyun, merubah pikirannya untuk menerima dirinya. Dan harus ku beri tepuk tangan kebohongan pikiran chnayeol salah, Baekhyun membalik semua perkataan Chanyeol.

"Setidaknya itu juga yang kau katakana pada Kyungsoo bukan?"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **HAHHAHAAHAHAHA SALAM DARI JIWA TERGELAP JUNE WOMAN**

 **REVIEW WOI**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **BE SMART GUYS**

 **BYE**

 **TAK BIKIN 2 CHAP DOANG**

 **KALO REVIEW GA BANYAK**

 **GA LANJUT GUE NYA MALES**


End file.
